


Story draft (never finished)

by Arrow666



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/F, I Don't Even Know, Implied Murder, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrow666/pseuds/Arrow666
Summary: When a woman gets pregnant she goes through a procedure that will change the genetics of her child. Each child’s genetics are made for their purpose in the community. I, however, have every enhancement.(This is a story I started but never had the motivation to finish)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	Story draft (never finished)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this. It isn't much but enough to get the just of the story. I might finish it if enough people want me to but I honestly don't know.

It was a beautiful day when Fredrick, my father, left. He had jumped the walls of our village to explore. There he met someone, a woman. He fell in love with her the moment she said hello. At least that's what my aunts tell me. They say I was born of a love so pure that it turned my hair white. My family comes from a long line of brunettes. So, it was a shock when the next Bellmark had hair as white as snow. We all know it was a side effect of the enhancements. Where I live each person is given an enhancement to support the village. I, however, was given every enhancement.

When Fredrick found out my mother was pregnant he took her into the village for the procedure. People say the reason he did it was to protect me. We all know he did it so he could get rid of me. No one thought that anyone could survive that, and they were right. It was not the child who died but the parent. People pitied my father, they even made him commander. I was an outcast in my village. Almost everyone loved their enhancements. All except me and two of my closest friends, Sawyer and Alethea. Sawyer had a twin, Ivy, which is rare in our village. She took Sawyers enhancement so she has two. Sawyer has dark hair and freckles which he hates with his entire being and he tries to fight anything. At first sight, Alethea seems normal but once you become friends with her you realize she far from it. Alethea as blue hair so dark it's almost black and stormy gray eyes. Alethea is also my Step-sister, she and my aunt Elizabeth are the only real family I’ve ever had.

Alethea and I met when we were very young. I had taken a liking to her hair so I was playing with her. When we're in our early teens the enhancements started showing. She didn’t talk to me for 6 months. The next time we talked was when my father invited her mother, Vivian, and herself for dinner. When we talked it felt like nothing had happened. Later that month we met Sawyer and Ivy, they were helping aunt Elizabeth and my cousin Daniel fix the house after I had a meltdown and almost destroyed the entire house. I had taken a liking to Ivy she was beautiful and I was jealous. Daniel, or Danny as I like to call him, was aunt Victoria's son. Sawyer had become my confidant after only a few weeks. We’d constantly play tricks on everyone and constantly give Alethea a heart attack. 

Then came the wedding, my father marrying Vivian making me and Alethea step-sisters. I loved and hated the idea, the part I loved was that I and Alethea will be sisters. The part I hated was Vivian. Vivian, like my father, was pitted for the loss of her husband. Maya, Ryder, and I investigated his death, it seemed fishy and we found out that she killed him, but had no full-proof evidence. When we brought this to the council's attention they turned us away.


End file.
